$ (6.2\% \div -50\%) \div -40\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (0.062 \div -0.5) \div -0.4 $ $ = 0.062 \div (-0.5 \times -0.4)$ $ = 0.062 \div 0.2$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{62}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${62}\div20={3}\text{ or }20\times{3} = {60}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${20}\div20={1}\text{ or }20\times{1} = {20}$ $0.062 \div 2 = 0.031$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.031 = 3.1\%$